1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method for a projector.
2. Related Art
According to a related art, as a method for preventing unauthorized use of a projector, inputting a personal identification number via a remote controller (remote) is known. However, in an installation environment where plural projectors are used in the same place, it is troublesome to input a personal identification number to all the projectors every time the projectors are started up.
JP-A-2005-351996 discloses a projector which authenticates when a USB key is inserted into or removed from the projector or when an RF tag is held over the projector.
Such a projector can prevent unauthorized use of the projector without requiring input of a personal identification number.
However, with the projector of JP-A-2005-351996, though input of a personal identification number is not required, the user needs to carry out an operation for authentication near all the projectors and the time and effort required before the use is not reduced. Moreover, when the projector is hung from the ceiling, there is a problem that the user cannot carry out an operation of inserting or removing a USB key or holding an RF tag over the projector.